Ravaging Seas
by badsy
Summary: Something was unleashed into the Ninja World. They must save themselves before it is too late. A war is beginning between those on the surface...on those forgotten under the ocean.


Disclaimer and all that jazz. Hey guys.

Let me know what you think!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Retelling**

_**Many years ago**_

Kirigakure shinobi Murot Milon was not one for hierarchy, especially if he was not at the top. Although he was considered a particularly gifted shinobi, his disregard for protocol and his open disagreement of the training standard of shinobi he could not elevate himself beyond his position, which as it stands is 'Specialist Jounin, 1st Assistant in Technique Research". It is a mouthful if he did say so himself, and he did.

For the majority of his shinobi career he has been devoted to the cause of developing and in some cases, stealing of techniques of other Hidden Villages for his own village. When Milon was 17 years of age he was quietly recruited away from mainstream shinobi into Kirigakure ANBU; his recruitment was not because of grades though his brilliance was a contributing factor, but it was excellent memory and his affinity for understanding how techniques work; rivalling the abilities of Konoha's Uchiha clan, thus his nickname Murot "No-Sharingan' Milon. For that reason alone he was recruited into ANBU for the specific purpose of Technique Recon, for the most part he was attached to an ANBU unit whose purpose was engagement of unique individuals. Milon's purpose was to observe and document the techniques used by the enemy report back, regardless of what happens to the rest of the unit.

Milon's missions increased in proportion to his reputation to the point where he was in charge of his own unit by age 20, with the sole purpose of technique recon, and his successes were legendary if not extremely classified; the current Kazekage Garra's legendary Sand Technique, the Land of Iron's Samurai chakra blades, the Kumogakure's Lightning Armour and Konoha's Kinjutsu The Eight Gates; all of them were recorded and documented. These achievements elevated him to third in command of all of Kirigakure. However, that was under Yagura's reign, that was then and this is now.

Now at the age of 38 with Terumī Mei, the 5th Mizukage, things are different, Kirigakure grew soft, to the point where it lost its own biju; the Three Tailed Turtle; how the hell could you lose a giant 3 tailed turtle with an aggressive attitude to boot? The standard of shinobi grew weak; turning professional killers into boasting morons which he noticed seemed to be common day occurrence in the entire shinobi world. Milon's more than vocal opinions were in some eyes worthy of an 'accident' however, a shinobi such as Milon would be too difficult to kill and would attract way too much attention. Instead he was quietly removed from his former glory and shunted into a small section within Kirigakure research to be forgotten. Milon for logical reasons resented it, to the point where he no longer entirely disclosed his research to his superior who he considered to be one of the many morons he has had the displeasure of meeting.

With things the way they are, there was nothing Milon could do alone, but he wasn't alone, not by a long shot. Fortunately for Milon, he was in contact with shinobi who thought in parallel with his own ideology. They saw the weakness that this Mizukage brought and they were appalled to say the least. However, do not let this indicate he was entirely approving of Yagura, his techniques were disturbing, Milon could not disagree with that, but at least under his leadership, Kirigakure had the respect and the fear to survive in this world which was very brutal.

Milon planned to get rid of this Mizukage, this cancer. But he could not do it alone, he needed more than himself, more than his secret allies, he could not create an army without scrutiny that was guaranteed; what he needed was a one hit KO technique, an ability that could smite all those who would pose a threat to Kirigakure. Although his position was lost, the respect remained, Milon used ANBU to secretly probe for answers to his problem under the guise of technique recon.

His search lasted for months, poring over reports that proved fruitless, and in way part of Milon was dying with each report he read. However, one day he found a report with thick brown file from one of his old comrades in arms, an ANBU operative who was with him since Milon's 3rd mission ever, and one of Milon's secret allies. His operation took him into the heart of the Land of Earth, not in Iwakagure but surprisingly, the Lord Daimyo's private files.

Milon would not dare ask how it was found, most likely he would not believe it. The report detailed a solution to the issue at hand, Milon looked at the brown file with some reverence and suspicion, there was dust recently scraped off and a slight burn mark on the spine of the folder; however it was retrieved it was not without a fight. With an open mind and dare it be said; hope he read it, and despite the vast amount of information and details, Milon was stumped. _Big Daddy's? Little Sisters? What the hell is that supposed to mean? _Milon could not help by being puzzled by the file, it talked in sketchy riddles; word play, like whoever wrote this did not want to reveal too much about what was going on, it looked more like an update report if nothing else. The only thing clue as to what was going on was something on the file but it made no sense..._what is a 'Rapture'?_


End file.
